The End, or so I thought
by molldoll452
Summary: 18 year old Bella Swan is sick of the suffering, and the pain. she's to scared to admit it, but she misses Edward desparatly! so she has a plan! if she can't hear his voice now, then atleast the suffering wiil end!


I hadn't heard the voice in so long! So if it didn't work, at least the suffering would end!

It was a reasonably sunny day, Thursday, and I was on my way over to Jacob's house for my riding lesson. (He had finished the bikes about a month before.) I was also ready to do something that I should have done a long time before!

As I pulled into the long driveway, Jacob was running out the door to meet me. (He looked almost like a dog running to meet its' master.) He was at by the window of my door before I even turned off the roaring engine!

"Hey Bella!" he didn't even sound a little out of breath!

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I said half heartedly as I opened the door to my truck and stepped out. I couldn't concentrate on sounding happy; I was too busy reminding myself to smile.

"Are you ok?" Jacob looked at me like I was about to pass out. But under no circumstances could I let him know what was going on!

"Yeah, I'm totally fine! Just a little tired, you know, school, work, homework, feeding Charlie, It just gets tiring after a while." I realized that it was going to be a lot harder to hide my true intentions from Jacob than I had originally thought.

"Uhhh, ok…" Jacob still looked worried. "Then maybe we should reschedule."

"NO!" I yelled, a bit louder than I had intended, even I was a bit scared by how determined to do this I was.

Jacob, looking at me-a bit alarmed him self- shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked over to the other side of my truck to jump in the passenger seat-keeping his eyes on me the entire time.

I sighed and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't, it was stuck. I pulled at it as hard as I could, when I suddenly fell to the ground and everything was dark.

The next thing I knew, I was back in the Cullen's house, all of them were there. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edmond, Rosalie, jasper, and even Edward! They were all looking right at me, but not into my eyes, not even Edward! There was something different about them than what I remembered. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. Then I heard a voice, though none of their lips were moving. It was Jacob! "Bella! Bella! Can you hear me?!" Suddenly, I was back in the woods, where Edward had left me. He was walking away, just like he had on the day of that horrible living nightmare!

I heard it again! "Bella, Please Bella! Wake up! Bella say something, anything! Please Bella!" I could hear Jacob, but I couldn't see him! Everything went black again, and soon enough, I could finally see Jacob! He had me resting in his arms, still sitting on the ground. "Bella, you're ok!" Jacob had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen on anyone! "You had me really scared for a minute there!" He sighed as he helped me to my feet. It was then that I realized that Billy was there too!

"What happened?" I asked instinctively. I wasn't really sure if I cared what happened, I just knew that I now knew that I definitely had to go through with my plan.

"The door was locked, and when I unlocked it, you fell." Jake was almost giggling now. "I completely forgot how clumsy you are!" he was still smiling. Billy was just looking at me, as if he knew what I had dreamed about-if you could call it a dream!

"We had better go call your dad so he can take you home and make sure that your head id ok, you must have hit it pretty hard for you to have passed out." Billy finally said.

"No" I said, realizing that Jacob had his arm around my waist, supporting me. "I'm fine, I just need some water." At that Jacob scooped me up in his arms, and was carrying me into the house. I knew that it was useless to fight him, so I just closed my eyes, and set my head against his muscular chest.

_Thanks for reading the first part of __**the**__** end**__I hope you enjoyed it! __I will be working on chapter two quite a bit! _


End file.
